


第一人称意识流，搞拉姆斯的。

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 意识流。丢人现场。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我经常梦到自己回到和母亲住一起时的那个房子。

附近的人们都看不起生到这个世界上就是个错误的私生子，还有那个从怀了野种之后就满嘴疯话的女人。

他们嘲讽或挖苦的话尖锐又令我恶心。我从不觉得自己生来就是错误的存在，但世界上除了生我的女人，没有其他人这样对我说：你是恐怖堡的继承人，你是公爵的儿子。

那个主动来找我的嫡出的哥哥，言行举止气派十足，可我谈起去见亲生父亲的事，他瞬间失色，那样子显然就是在怪我没有理由说出这种话，因为我的出身。我永远记得Domeric的那个表情，那滑稽的一幕。

但我只能主动软下语气说话，“我知道我生下来就是个错误。”我诚恳地说着违心的话。

“我是真的想见见父亲。”

然后杀了你这个凭出身骄傲的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

我也常常梦见自己被父亲命人送回母亲家。母亲抱着我，还是在说那些没有什么用处的话：总有一天你会去继承恐怖堡。披着家族旗帜士兵一剑捅穿了她的身体。接着就是狗舍一齐吠叫的声音、士兵拔剑的金属声、巨大的雨声、女人的嚎哭声，我向后回头，是一个永远看不清的黑色人影，每每看到那个黑影，我意识到我又在做梦。

醒了之后就要面对现实，我的母亲早就死了，磨坊也早就不是她的了。Roose Bolton把我接回去，就没留下什么有关我过去的东西，除了Reek那个本来就是来自Dreadfort的仆人。

Roose Bolton怎么可能会让我回去？

这是个无趣的梦，可我总是反复梦到它。


	3. Chapter 3

Roose Bolton竟然说我的行事方式残忍过度是因为我的血液就是坏的，如果是这样，那么他至少给了我一半的坏血。

他试图用水蛭的方法治疗我，我的反抗他根本不在乎。于是我接受了他所谓的治疗。我掐死了许多他的宝贝水蛭，蠕动的丑陋虫子滑进我手中，我一掐就破裂成一团团柔软的碎块，呲出来的血到处都是。解决完那些水蛭之后，我在浴盆里待了好久，直到有人推门进来。

我说我这样做是因为害怕。

于是我的亲生父亲又开始说野种的坏血怕是能毒死水蛭。他难道以为我会为此羞愧吗？这让我心安理得。


	4. Chapter 4

Domeric死掉的晚上，我与他同床共枕，在漫长的夜里，在一具尸体边醒着。

亲眼看着Domeric死得如此之快的时候，我决定如果要被来自Bolton家的人折磨，就在那之前服毒自杀，我不会让那些Roose Bolton的走狗得到半点想要的回应，这是不可能输的冒险游戏。我考虑过自己能不能做到干脆的选择自杀，求生是本能，杀猪的时候猪都知道跑，何况是人。

但事实是死了未必没有活着好。我拥有什么值得留恋的？天生而来的私生子身份吗？还是我那每天都幻想着自己如果不是平民该多好的亲生母亲，和一个勉强称得上是仆人的臭家伙？得了吧，除非我能被那个素未谋面的亲爹承认，日子就不会变成我想要的样子。母亲经常说，我是拥有继承的权利的，我信了她，可是Domeric的到来直截了当告诉我Roose Bolton的态度。连让人来找我都不愿意，被他承认该有多难。

如果我死了，所有人都会知道Roose Bolton的私生子杀了继承人，私生子畏罪自杀，Bolton家光荣地绝了后。想想可真是好笑。

鬼使神差地，我开始盯着身边的尸体看。Domeric，活着的时候努力地让自己看起来是一种遥不可及般的存在，哪怕是说话吃饭也是端着架子，自持高贵挑三拣四，硬生生把我和他划在两个世界里。

现在他死了，那张脸还没有开始因为没了活气而变形，还保持着生时的那股清高，还是那么恶心。我解开他身上的衣服，这高贵的身体并不比其他男人多长一个屌。

我忍住拿过桌子上的刀来剥下他的皮的冲动，他是Domeric Bolton，死在离家那么远的地方，Bolton肯定要来收尸的。


End file.
